Red
by Magnus The Wolf
Summary: Her hair was red, her smile was bright, and you hadn't even paid attention until now. Fluff.


_Author's Notes: While hunting through one of my notebooks I came across this. I actually like this piece because it's kinda special and I thought since I was typing it up anyway I might share it with anyone who might wanna read this fluff._

_Warnings: None unless femininity bothers you, mentions of womanliness that is._

_Disclaimer: I don't claim any ownership to any character from Mutant X, but this lil story itself is mine. No duplication allowed._

**Red**

Her hair was red, her smile was bright, and you hadn't even paid attention until now.

It surprised you when you noticed her suddenly. You didn't think she was anything special before. Now you just thought that was plain foolishness. You just wanted to be her friend at first, saw her as nothing more than an average looking woman with no interest for anything romantic. But now, now you can't walk past her without smiling wider than you ever thought possible. Now you can't talk to her without feeling better than you ever had inside. And you still couldn't believe it, how she got to you that way. What's more you couldn't believe you hadn't felt it from the start. Hadn't picked up on the connection you shared with her. It didn't matter anyway. It was yours now and you had no intention of letting it go.

She slowly brushes her crimson locks, you love the way her hair flips with how she runs the object through it, over her shoulder puffing it out slightly before she turned it back behind her ear letting it fall down again. A smile graces your lips as you recall all the times you've watched her make the similar movement at the clubs, dancing her way across the floor giving everyone a taste of just what red could do. She'd smile innocently, looking sweet as a little girl yet sexy as an enchantress and no matter what she could get others to think about her you knew the truth. Oh yeah, she was a party girl. But you liked it best when it was just the two of you.

She smiles at you from across the room, ear to ear, and you don't even realize your own body reacts for you, flashing her one of the same. You don't even have any control, any say when it comes to her any more. Not that it bothers you. You were her little love slave and you couldn't be happier about it.

She walks over to the dresser now with that same elegance and grace you've come to admire, much like the rest of her, and opens the drawer for something to wear. You don't care what she picks out; she can do no wrong in your eyes.

You admire her in all her glory, intriguing, full of passion and warmth. She stands, naked, in all her fineness and you are left speechless. But what to say in the presence of such an angel. A goddess here on Earth. The goddess of beauty in every true, pure, perfect form. So much beauty for one being to hold. She tries so hard but it overflows. Fills her insides to her very core and soaks through her skin and every pore. You're sure, on the outside and the in, she's beauty defined in flesh and skin.

You're breathless and you couldn't pull your eyes away if you tried. You're Amazed. Stunned by her strikingly gorgeous presence. A more perfect girl could not exist as far as you're concerned because love has moved it's way inside your chest, buried itself deep in your soul and settled a permanent home now. There's no going back if you tried.

You continue to stare. She is every inch a woman. She moves and you are mesmerized. She is beauty personified in motion; even physically perfect in your eyes both heavy with admiration. Such grace and love her presence bestows upon you. Wide eyed you stare as you study her in awe. From head to toe she bears not a single flaw you're able to spot. Why hadn't you noticed this sooner? Why had friendship been your only destination when it came to her? No answers to any questions could find their way to you.

You lower your glance to cherish her body. Trailing down her cheekbones and past her neck, stopping to ogle the perfect breasts upon her chest. Perfect mounds so perfectly placed the artistry of her more than a treasure. Her skin is so soft and creamy as to put the finest silk to shame and you want to touch her again. It's been nearly five minutes since you'd hugged her last. You eyes continue their journey, stopping at her stomach so perfect. Her sides so sleek. Her feminine curves drive you wild leaving you in awe in the fascination. The only thing sweeter than looking at her beautiful body is to lay your hands upon it. Her every muscle moves sensually under her flawless skin. Her hips the definition of womanhood, paving the way to her inviting legs, so delicate and sweet. From head to toe she's covered in feminine beauty. Her curved calves bathed in excellence, perfect pulchritude at it's very best. Your ears ring with the sound of her body calling to you.

She stands before you, simply dressed yet beyond elegant. Beauty radiates from her heart in a light that can't be retained. Her beautiful soul glimmers reflecting all the goodness she holds within and you can't wipe the smile from your face, the love from your heart. Her aura shines like that of an angel announcing her magnificent presence to the entire world, and you hear her, loud and clear.

You feel you heart beat faster as you turn your gaze to her beautiful face so fragile and delicate. Her soft features are stunning and perfectly gracing her. Flaming red strands lay a luxurious blanket across her smooth collarbone. She brushes back them back to reveal her cheeks rosy glow, and you pause for a moment to ponder which is softer knowing the truth was neither.

You shift your gaze to meet with her striking, glowing blue eyes. They shine and twinkle brighter than any star up in the sky you've ever seen and now remain your beacons to lead you home to yourself. She smiles her smile that makes your heart melt, her perfect, full lips spread seductively across her face. You're sure you never saw anyone so beautiful. And to think you used to considered her average.

You scrutinize some more, simply unable to halt your leering at her. She slips a sleep shirt over her head before twisting to face you, feeling your eyes washing over her body taking in every bit of her. She looks more than provoking in the silk nightshirt and you somehow restrain from bolting off the bed and pulling her into your sensual arms.

Flashing you a lascivious look she heads into the bathroom and you sit in the anticipation of her rejoining you. Finally, she emerges, a salacious grin fueling your fire further and you beg her to put it out.

Climbing into bed beside you she remains speechless, a silent seductress needing no words at all. Her shapeliness brings beauty to the sheets and you're more than glad you asked her to spend the night tonight. She leans slightly on your shoulder, hot breath moving across your skin as she breaths. You lie perfectly still, taking in the enchanting moment around you.

The siren sleeps, and you cradle yourself into her cuddly warmth. Scarlet hair falls in your face but you can't be bothered to move it. You wouldn't do anything to ruin such a perfect scene. You simply smile as your eyes finally close knowing you're exactly where you wanna be.

Tomorrow you'd follow the same movements as always. A little flirting, a little kiss, touching and caressing but she might not share her bed with you that time. You always felt special when she did, even if just for a night or two, and anxiously awaited the next time she'd tempt you, knowing it was unavoidable. You'd blush, turning your cheeks to match her blooming hair, and follow any orders asked of you. What else could you do? Her hair was red, her smile was bright, and you hadn't even paid attention until now.

The End


End file.
